An integrated circuit developer may mount electronic components on a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board, printed wiring board, etc.) in a predetermined sequence such that the components, in combination, perform a particular function on or alter signals that are transmitted between the components. For example, the components may be used for synchronization of an asynchronous input signal with a system's clock. Of course, such synchronization may take the form of state elements implemented inside of a component (e.g., a chip), but such board-mounted synchronization may be used when the component does not include appropriate state elements.
In using substrate-mounted components to perform functions on or alter signals, problems associated with part to part skew in the circuit may be encountered. For example, if the purpose of a substrate-mounted circuit is to synchronize an asynchronous input signal with a system clock, taking into account setup and hold times and a period for synchronization associated with a particular component, a window for transitions on a signal may be on the order of one or two nanoseconds. Components used in the circuit to synchronize the input signal with a system clock, however, may inherently produce signal skew. In a worst case scenario, the maximum part to part signal skew of each component in such a circuit may be additive and may foreclose the reliable probability of meeting the window for transitions. Thus, such inherent signal skew of substrate-mounted components may prevent the reliable performance of functions on or alterations of signals in a circuit. Additionally, even if part to part skew is within tolerable ranges in a substrate-mounted circuit, incorporating the circuit into a product and associating skew of other components in the product with the substrate-mounted circuit may increase skew in the circuit and force the circuit to fail.
Therefore, there is a need for offsetting or minimizing part to part skew in circuits that include substrate-mounted components. Additionally, the offsetting of such skew should be operable when the circuit is incorporated into a product.